The Days May Darken
by bbhelen3162
Summary: AU Fan Fiction. Ace, Sabo and Luffy are siblings by bond. And Luffy being Luffy attracts lots of weirdoes, doesn't mean Ace and Sabo are not one of them; maybe Sabo is probably the sane one? Let's follow the daily life of these three. Story set in modern setting.Starts with Luffy living with his dad... and more :3


******_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Period._**

**THIS IS AN AU FAN FICTION**

* * *

_**(Prologue)**_

Monkey D. Dragon sets the meat in the hot frying pan, the meat sizzles as it hit the hot pan and tiny beads of the hot oil flew around sometimes hitting his arm. Of course, that wasn't enough to make Dragon flinch. Dragon just went on and cook breakfast that are enough to feed him and his adorable son. And said son was still sleeping the day away in his bedroom. Soon enough he'll be up and awake though, Dragon smiled knowingly.

Soon enough, the mouthwatering aroma of cooked food wafted through the house. A boy no older than 7 suddenly had his eyes snapped open; awake from his dreamland consisted of food and well, food. His nose twitched as he caught the smell of his dad cooking. A big grin appeared on his face and he ran for the kitchen yelling food at the top of his lungs.

As soon as he heard his son screamed food and entered the kitchen, Dragon turned to face his son, an eyebrow raised waiting for something. Luffy had raced to kitchen only to stop abruptly when his dad had turned to face him. Luffy caught the look his father gave and smiled brightly; proceeding to jump on his dad and greeting good morning to him.

Dragon knew that his son was going to hug him just hugged him back a soft smile appearing on his face. _His kid was just too adorable! _Dragon mused. Unlike his old friend Roger; his own son seems to avoid his dad like a plague. Dragon laughed at him when Roger sometimes called over just to complain about his son rebellious behaviors. His Luffy is an affectionate kid, which worry Dragon sometimes…

Although he doesn't look like it, Dragon was simply secretly happy that his son was not like that Ace kid so that he could dote on his cute little Luffy. He sworn he had saw Roger looking at Luffy like he wanted to kidnap his son right then and there and gave Dragon a dirty look whilst Dragon just pulled Luffy closer to him and smirked cockily at Roger. It happened when Dragon had been invited by Roger for a dinner with his family.

After a while Dragon let go of Luffy and patted on his head, telling him to clean himself up while he prepares breakfast. Having no reason to defy his father, Luffy just went and did what he was told, but not without whining about it though.

Dragon smiled at his son's back who was heading towards the washroom. Happy that Luffy did what he was, while it happened usually; there are times when Luffy are hard headed or simply wasn't listening what you told him to do. Dragon proceeds onto preparing the table for breakfast, he had to head to his office and he had to send Luffy to school on the way too.

It was his first day in his elementary school; and Dragon hoped his son would enjoy himself at school and make some new friends rather than just playing with that Roger's kid and the other blond brat. Not that he dislike those two brats, it was completely fine to him that Luffy got himself two protective brothers. Well actually Dragon is seriously overprotective of his son himself and preferred having Luffy home schooled, too bad he knew that Luffy will get bored at the lack of companions and being contain in the house in a long period would definitely lead to Luffy throwing out tantrums leading the house to be destroyed.

Just when Dragon was done setting up a table and was going to take a sip from his mug, Luffy appeared in the dining room. He scrambled to a chair next to his dad and grin brightly at his face. Dragon being the all serious man he was, softened a little at the adorable sight of son looking up at him. 'Love you dad! Shishishishishi! Itadaki~' Luffy spoken suddenly, just like a light switch Luffy turned to the food yelling meat and began to eat everything in his sight. Dragon just looked at he son, dumbstruck by his kid random behavior. But then he knew his son is different, he is special to Dragon. That is why he loved Luffy even more, especially after that incident. After finishing their breakfast Dragon placed the dirty dished into the dishwasher and went to the washroom to clean and change.

Luffy was checking his schoolbag to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was his first time going to a school and he was excited; he never went to kindergarten and was taught at home by a tutor his dad hired. It was a good thing that Luffy had Ace and Sabo so he wouldn't end up being lonely.

Dragon came out from his room looking all clean and professional like the president of the big company he is. "Are you ready, Luffy?" Dragon asked looking at his son getting up to his feet carrying his schoolbag, wearing his school uniform.

"Um!" Luffy grinned widely.

"Then let's go." Both of them head to the garage where Dragon had his vehicle parked, igniting the engine he drove Luffy towards Grand Line Academy, a famous school which includes elementary sect., high school sect. and college sect. all in one place.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there , I'm quite new in writing so constructive criticisms are welcomed and I just joined One Piece fandom last April too . :D

First OP fan fic , please tell me how you think about this... Thanks ^_^


End file.
